Morning Kiss
by Banjir TomatCeri 2017
Summary: Hadiah dari Ay untuk pemenang kategori Most Favorite Fanart bertittle sama; "Morning Kiss" dari Meycchi :)


Matahari mulai condong ke barat, burung-burung pun tampak beriringan terbang pulang ke sangkarnya. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda jika orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akan segera pulang. Sakura tersenyum, menatap ke arah jalan kecil di depan rumahnya. Tangannya mengusap-usap perut yang belum tampak membesar.

"Sabar ya, Nak. Mungkin ayah sedang berusaha demi kita."

.

.

 _ **Morning Kiss**_ **by** **Ay**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya cuma minjam karakternya dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi.

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk pemenang **BTC 2015 kategori Fanart**. Selamat ya! :D

.

.

Suasana di lorong rumah sakit sudah cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa dokter yang melewati lorong untuk _visite_ ke kamar pasien. Di sebuah kamar rawat, ada seorang wanita yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Ada juga seorang lelaki yang mondar-mandir sambil terus menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Satu lagi seorang wanita yang duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang, menatap khawatir pada wanita yang tampak lelah dalam tidurnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Seorang lelaki muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Tanpa menutup pintu saat masuk, lelaki itu langsung berlari menuju ranjang. Pun lelaki yang sedari tadi menggunakan ponsel, langsung memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku celananya, dan berjalan menghampiri ranjang.

"Kau dari mana saja? Dari sejak tadi kuhubungi tak dijawab-jawab!"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Lelaki yang baru masuk itu hanya mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Dia kelelahan. Sepertinya dia terlalu menyibukkan dirinya." Wanita yang duduklah yang menjawab pertanyaan.

"Hei—Sasuke! Kau itu tahu kalau Sakura sedang—"

"Bagaimana dengan—"

"Kandungannya baik-baik saja," kata wanita yang kini sedang menyelimuti sosok yang terbaring. "Naruto, ayo kita pulang. Suaminya sudah datang, lebih baik kita pulang."

"Gzzz! Ino, kau itu selalu saja memotong perkataanku!" Lelaki yang bernama Naruto terus menggerutu sambil menerima jasnya yang diberikan Ino.

"Sudahlah! Ayo pulang, suamiku sudah menunggu di rumah!"

"Baik-baik," kata Naruto. "Nah, _Teme_ , ingat, kau harus—"

"—menjaga mereka kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan."

"Ino!"

"Hn."

.

.

 _Gomenasai…._

 _._

 _._

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia merasa sangat lelah. Dia bermimpi saat tidurnya. Mimpi yang sangat panjang. Dia bermimpi tentang suaminya. Hampir setiap hari suaminya pulang larut. Terkadang malah tidak pulang dan hanya memberi kabar bahwa dia terpaksa menginap karena masih ada pekerjaan.

Sakura bukannya mengeluh, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan pelukan suaminya saat terbangun dari tidur. Pagi-pagi saat dia bangun, suaminya sudah berangkat ke kantor. Saat pulang pun, terkadang dia tertidur selagi menunggu suaminya pulang.

Sakura paham itu semua dilakukan suaminya demi dirinya juga. Demi keluarga kecil mereka. Apalagi dengan tumbuhnya satu kehidupan lagi di dalam perutnya, suaminya pasti bekerja lebih giat lagi. Dia dan suaminya bukan anak orang kaya, mereka hanyalah anak –anak yang tumbuh di desa kecil tempat mereka berdua dilahirkan. Mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain, yang juga adalah teman sepermainan sejak masih kecil. Bisa dibilang, suaminya adalah cinta pertamanya. Cinta monyet yang perlahan-lahan tumbuh menjadi cinta yang sesungguhnya. Meski suaminya pernah meninggalkan desa, merantau ke kota. Itu tidak menghapus cinta yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Suaminya merantau ke kota setelah keluarganya meninggal dalam kebakaran yang menimpa rumah mereka. Lima tahun Sakura tidak pernah mendapat kabar tentang keberadaannya di kota. Tapi yang namanya jodoh, setelah lima tahun itu, anak lelaki teman sepermainannya akhirnya muncul kembali di desa, melamarnya ke orang tuanya.

Setelah menikah, Sakura ikut suaminya tinggal di kota. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah minimalis di pusat kota. Sebulan setelah menikah, suaminya memutuskan berhenti bekerja dan memulai usaha sendiri dengan modal tabungannya selama ini. Perusahaan baru inilah yang membuat suaminya selalu pulang larut. Dengan modal yang tidak terlalu besar, suaminya hanya memiliki lima karyawan. Sehingga sebagian besar pekerjaan masih dipegang oleh suaminya.

Sakura mengerti itu semua dilakukan sang suami demi kehidupan mereka yang lebih baik. Tapi kadang-kadang dia merasa ingin lebih diperhatikan. Mungkin akibat kadar hormonnya yang berubah selama masa kehamilan, dirinya menjadi terlalu sensitif. Seperti saat ini, tahu-tahu saja air mata sudah mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Dia … rindu suaminya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Eh?" Sakura buru-buru mengusap air matanya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sudah pulang?"

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang setelah membantu Sakura bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Aku baru dari kamar mandi."

"Eh? Tunggu, kenapa kita ada—"

"Kau pingsan kemarin. Naruto dan Ino yang membawamu ke sini."

Sakura terkejut. Dia langsung menyibak selimut dan meraba perutnya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah," kata Sakura. "Maaf, harusnya aku lebih menjaga kesehatanku."

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya. "Bukan salahmu. Aku yang salah. Ino benar, aku seharusnya lebih menjagamu ketimbang perusahaanku."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, ini bukan salahmu! Kau melakukan itu semua, bekerja keras siang malam, itu juga demi aku, demi keluarga kecil kita. Tapi aku, aku malah manja, menginginkan perhatianmu terus. Sampai-sampai mengerjakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu hanya demi mengusir rasa rinduku."

"Sudahlah, aku—"

"Awww!"

"Ada apa?"

Sakura tersenyum. Dia meraba perutnya, tempat di mana buah hatinya dan Sasuke sedang tumbuh. "Entahlah, aku merasakan sebuah tendangan kecil dari dalam perut."

Sasuke ikut meletakkan tangannya di atas perut Sakura. Dia juga ingin merasakan sapaan dari calon bayinya. Sasuke merasakannya. Ada sundulan pelan dari dalam perut Sakura, mengenai tangannya. Sakura yang menyadarinya lalu tertawa.

"Sepertinya dia ingin berkenalan dengan ayahnya."

"Hn." Sasuke mengelus-elus perut istrinya, lalu menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Tumbuhlah dengan sehat, ayah akan terus menjagamu."

.

.

" _Karena bagi orang tua, anak adalah segalanya. Buah hati yang akan selalu mereka jaga sepanjang hidup mereka. Karena anak adalah permata. Permata yang akan selalu bersinar menerangi sisa umur mereka."_

.

"Nah begitulah," Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya. "Jangan pernah menganggap ayah tidak menyayangimu. Karena sejak kau masih di dalam sini, di perut ibu, ayah selalu memberimu _morning kiss_."

Sarada menatap Sakura dengan mata berbinar. Jadi selama ini ayahnya selalu menyayanginya. "Tapi sekarang ayah tidak pernah melakukan hal itu lagi, apa ayah…." Sarada jadi mengingat hasil ujiannya kemarin. Apa ayahnya sekarang tidak lagi menyayanginya karena nilai-nilainya yang mulai menurun.

"Kata siapa ayah tidak pernah melakukan itu lagi?"

"Eh?"

Sakura tersenyum, lalu memberikan ponselnya ke Sarada. "Lihatlah!"

Sarada terpaku melihat ponsel ibunya. Bukan karena ponsel ini adalah ponsel keluaran terbaru yang dihadiahkan ayahnya saat ulang tahun ibunya. Tapi karena _wallpaper_ yang dipasang ibunya adalah foto dirinya yang sedang dicium keningnya saat masih tertidur.

"Ayah selalu mencium keningmu saat kau belum bangun. Kadang ayah berangkat lebih cepat darimu, jadi diam-diam dia selalu masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan mencium keningmu," jelas Sakura. "Tapi saat kau bangun lebih awal, ayah menitipkan ciumannya. Ayah takut kau merasa risih jika mengetahui rutinitasnya yang satu ini. Habis kau terlalu mirip ayahmu. Dingin di luar tapi hangat di dalam."

Sakura tertawa melihat pipi anaknya yang memerah karena malu. "Nah, karena kamu sudah siap berangkat sekolah, ibu akan menyampaikan ciuman dari ayah."

"Hn?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura mencium kening Sarada dan kedua pipinya. "Karena sudah mendapat _morning kiss_ dari ayah, ayo sekarang kamu berangkat!" Sakura mendahului Sarada untuk membuka pintu pagar.

Sarada tersenyum bahagia. Ternyata ayahnya tidak membencinya, ayahnya justru sangat menyayanginya. Dia berjanji akan belajar lebih giat agar ayahnya tidak kecewa jika nilai-nilainya menurun. Tapi dia jadi penasaran dengan satu hal.

"Ibu!"

"Ya?" Sakura yang sudah di depan pintu pagar, berbalik karena panggilan itu.

"Kalau ayah memberikan _morning kiss_ di keningku, lalu di mana ayah memberikan _morning kiss_ untuk ibu?"

"Eh, ano, itu, ayahmu…."

.

.

 **SELESAI**

Selesai? Iya selesai. :D atau mau ada lanjutannya? XD

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku jadi bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Sarada."

"Hn."

"Hn, hn, hn!"

Sasuke menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Dia meletakkan kacamata bacanya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Kau tinggal menjawab dengan jujur, Sakura."

"Jujur bagaimana?! Apa aku harus mengatakan kalau ayahnya setiap pagi memberikan _morning kiss_ berkali-kali di bibir ibunya, sambil sesekali melumatnya!"

.

.

 **Benar-benar selesai**

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini.


End file.
